Viral hepatitis resulting from a virus other than hepatitis A virus (HAV) and hepatitis B virus (HBV) has been referred to as non-A, non-B hepatitis (NANBH). NANBH can be further defined based on the mode of transmission of an individual type, for example, enteric versus parenteral.
One form of NANBH, known as enterically transmitted NANBH or ET-NANBH, is contracted predominantly in poor-sanitation areas where food and drinking water have been contaminated by fecal matter. The molecular cloning of the causative agent, referred to as the hepatitis E virus (HEV), has recently been described (Reyes et al., 1990; Tam et al.).
A second form of NANB, known as parenterally transmitted NANBH, or PT-NANBH, is transmitted by parenteral routes, typically by exposure to blood or blood products. The rate of this hepatitis varied by (i) locale, (ii) whether ALT testing was done in blood banks, and (iii) elimination of high-risk patients for AIDS. Appoximately 10% of transfusions caused PT-NANBH infection and about half of those went on to a chronic disease state (Dienstag). After implementation of anti-HCV testing, HCV seroconversion per unit transfused was decreased to less than 1% among heart surgery patients (Alter).
Human plasma samples documented as having produced post-transfusion NANBH in human recipients have been used successfully to produce PT-NANBH infection in chimpanzees (Bradley). RNA isolated from infected chimpanzee plasma has been used to construct cDNA libraries in an expression vector for immunoscreening with serum from human subjects with chronic PT-NANBH infection. This procedure identified a PT-NANBH specific cDNA clone and the viral sequence was then used as a probe to identify a set of overlapping fragments making up 7,300 contiguous basepairs of a PT-NANBH viral agent. The sequenced viral agent has been named the hepatitis C virus (HCV) (for example, the sequence of HCV is presented in EPO patent application 88310922.5, filed Nov. 18, 1988). The full-length sequence (.about.9,500 nt) of HCV is now available.
Primate transmission studies conducted at the Centers for Disease Control (CDC; Phoenix, Ariz., 1973-1975; 1978-1983) originally provided substantial evidence for the existence of multiple agents of non-A, non-B hepatitis (NANBH): the primary agents associated with the majority of cases of NANBH are now recognized to be HCV and HEV (see above), for PT-NANBH and ET-NANBH, respectively. Later epidemiologic studies conducted at the CDC (Atlanta, Ga., 1989-present) using both research (prototype) and commercial tests for anti-HCV antibody showed that approximately 20% of all community-acquired NANBH was also non-C. Further testing of these samples for the presence of HEV (Reyes, et al., WO A 9115603 (Genelabs Inc.) 17 Oct. 1991) have indicated that these cases of community-acquired non-A, non-B, non-C hepatitis were also non-E.
Liver biopsy specimens, sera and plasma of Sentinel County patients (study of Drs. Miriam Alter and Kris Krawczynski) also showed that many bona fide cases of NANBH were also non-C hepatitis (serologically and by Reverse Transcriptase-Polymerase Chain Reaction (RT-PCR; Kawasaki, et al.; Wang, et al., 1990) negative for all markers of HCV infection) developed subsequently into chronic hepatitis with presentation of chronic persistent hepatitis (CPH) or chronic active hepatitis (CAH) consistent with a viral infection.